teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are a supernatural species of shape-shifter, and among the supernatural community are classified as the first and greatest Apex Predators. History Little is known about Dragons, beside the fact that Deaton believed that the species had gone extinct a long time ago. Despite this, Dragons are making a comeback, and the species had actually gone dormant in latent bloodlines. Dragon Hunters, like the Order of the Dragon, once existed to hunt Dragon and in fact these type of Hunters once predated even Werewolf Hunters. Dragon are revealed to be latent, but go through a stage that is called the "Awakening". Appearance The truly terrifying thing about Dragons, is that they can appear completely human, unless they master their transformation or unleash intense fiery emotions: i.e. Rage. The most common appearance of their transformation is the glowing of their eyes, which takes a fiery molten glow. Their full transformation has not been seen, however it is implied that a full transformation would be like comparing the Kanima to a lizard, and a Dragon to a crocodile. Abilities Following the process of the "Awakening", where the Dragonling enters into a form of Chrysalis, a Dragon becomes far more powerful than previously and is compared to be more powerful than most Supernatural species to date. *'Heightened Senses' - Dragons can smell, see and hear far better than most supernatural beings, including Werewolves, Kanima and Kitsune. The Awakening The Awakening is a coming of age ceremony, that takes place once a Dragon reaches full maturity. The first part of the Awakening, the trigger as it were, is to attempt to burn the individual alive and for them to make their first kill which makes the individual a Dragonling in full. Types of Dragons There are three known primary types of Dragons in the Mythos. Dragonling A "Dragonling" or "Hatchling" is a Dragon that has awakened to their supernatural heritage, but have not the full repertoire of abilities as of yet. A Dragonling must go through the process known as the "Awakening", which can happen naturally or be forced upon them. It is the first, primary, type of Dragon. Dragon The most basic form of Dragons, they have the full personality traits and abilities. It is the second, primary, type of Dragon. Dragon Lord A Dragon Lord is a variant form of a Dragon, it is often found as a genetic mutation within very ancient Dragon Bloodlines and descendants of Dragon Kings. They are more powerful that common Dragons, but still far weaker than a Dragon King. Dragon Lords have the natural inborn potential to become Dragon Kings, particularly those of a ancient distinguished bloodline and/or ancestral claim to the title. Female Dragons reach the peak of their evolution, as Dragon Lords. This is because, the evolutionary hierarchy is patriarchal, thus the males evolve to greater heights than the females. Dragon King Comparable to their own Alpha, a Dragon King is the most powerful and terrifying member of their species, with strength and durability that make Berserkers seem like feral kittens in comparison. They earn fear and respect both, from even other Dragons and Kings. It is the third, primary, type of Dragon. Known Dragons: *Jordan Parrish (Dragonling) * (Dragon Lord, Dragon King-aspirant) Trivia *'Dragons' is from the Greek Drakon, which is a large and near immortal serpent. *Dragons are introduced as a possible option for the species of Jordan Parrish. Category:Species Category:Rare Species Category:Shape-Shifting species